28 weeks later, when days turn to weeks
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Die Geschichte von "28 weeks later"... nur ein bisschen anders... oder so... OC/DOYLE


**28**

**weeks**

**later  
**

**when**

**days turn**

**to weeks**

**E I N S**

Unter lautem Gejohle der umstehenden Beobachter und gefolgt von einem Fluchen, krachte die Rückhand von Helikopterpilot Harold Flynn auf die robuste Tischplatte.  
Weitere Flüche folgten, doch gingen diese in den Jubelrufen und Schimpftriaden der Anwesenden unter.  
„Okay Doyle", feuerte Tess Carlisle den Sergeant an und begann dessen Oberarm zu massieren, während er durch eine Kopfbewegung seine Nackenknochen zum Knacken brachte und versuchte seine rechte Hand zu entkrampfen. "Jetzt heißt es Alles oder Nichts. Wenn die nächste Runde an dich geht, hast du das Baby geschaukelt und ich kann mit so viel Kohle nach Hause gehen, dass ich mir einen neuen Fernseher kaufen kann."  
Flynn und seine Anhänger hatten sich zwischenzeitlich wieder von der Niederlage des Piloten erholt und spuckten große Töne.  
„Vergiss es Doyle", ließ Flynn sein Gegenüber wissen und fixierte ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick. „Die Wetten stehen eins zu fünf gegen dich. So gut bist du nicht."  
Flynn blinzelte, als ein Schweißtropfen in sein linkes Auge lief und Tess hätte ihren Kameraden über den Tisch hinweg windelweich prügeln können. Klar war der letzte kleine, abendfüllende Kampf unter Freunden für Doyle nicht sonderlich gut ausgegangen und Flynn hatte dabei seinen halben Monatssold verwettet, doch der Typ aus der Delta-Einheit war auch ein Schrank von einem Mann gewesen. Es war unmöglich so einen zu besiegen. Doch Flynn nahm alles viel zu persönlich, und deswegen saß er heute lieber selber auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und versuchte sein Glück. Und Tess wusste dass er es ihnen ewig vorhalten würde, wenn er die Runde heute als strahlender Sieger verlassen würde.  
Die blonde Frau biss sich auf die Unterlippe, beugte sich zu Doyle, der versuchte seinen Kumpel mit Blicken mürbe zu machen, hinunter, und begann die Schultern des Soldaten mit ihren Massierversuchen zu traktieren.  
„Lass dir von dem nichts einreden", sagte sie nah an seinem Ohr und sah dabei ebenfalls zu Flynn hinüber. „Der ist nur neidisch, dass er nicht so tolles Haar hat wie du."  
Die Umstehenden Kameraden lachten über Tess' Kommentar, wobei es die auf Flynn's Seite etwas verhaltener taten.  
Flynn's Gesicht verzog sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, als er sich mit einem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Tess schwor sich, dass er dieses noch büßen würde.  
Der Pilot lehnte sich nach vorn und stellte seinen rechten Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte. Seine geöffnete Hand hielt er einladend in Doyle's Richtung. Dieser lehnte sich ebenfalls nach vorn, wurde jedoch von Tess an den Schultern zurückgehalten und gegen die Lehne des Küchenstuhls gedrückt.  
„Du bist der Beste", flößte sie ihm wie ein Mantra ein. „Du bist der Beste und du weißt es, also befördere Flynn's schwarzen Ar-"  
„Carlisle!", wurde sie von Flynn unterbrochen. „Halt dich gefälligst da raus, das ist eine Sache unter Männern!"  
„Ganz ruhig Flynn", meldete sich Sergeant Jeremy Doyle zu Wort. „Wir machen es auf unsere Art und du machst es auf deine."  
„Soll ich dir die Schultern massieren, Flynn?", bot Warren, der zu Flynn's Linker stand, spaßeshalber an und erntete Gelächter und verärgerte Gesichter zugleich.  
Flynn sah den Scharfschützen säuerlich an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Geschehen zu. Er verharrte immer noch in seiner eingenommenen Position und beobachtete mit zunehmender Verärgerung das Ritual, welches sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.  
„Bitte, bitte versau es nicht wieder, Doyle", flehte Tess regelrecht und reichte ihm ihr Wasserglas, welches er in einem Zug leerte und ihr wieder überreichte. „Ich hab den Fernseher schon hier und kann ihn nicht mehr zurückgeben."  
„Super", meinte Doyle schließlich und nahm, zu Flynn's Erleichterung, endlich wieder die Ausgangsstellung beim Armdrücken ein. „Unter Druck kann ich immer ganz toll arbeiten."  
Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie, während er und Flynn sich über ihre Fäuste hinweg böse Blicke zuwarfen und angestrengt versuchten, nicht als erster zu Blinzeln oder den Blick abzuwenden.  
„Okay", sagte Warren und trat einen Schritt nach vorn um seine Hand auf die der Konkurrenten legen zu können. Um einen festen Griff zu haben, krallten diese sich regelrecht ineinander fest und suchten nach dem besten Halt um den Gegner schnellstmöglich die Möglichkeit auf einen Sieg zu nehmen.  
„Eins verstehe ich nicht", meinte Flynn leise, sodass nur Doyle es hören konnte.  
„Das ist die letzte Runde", informierte Warren weiter.  
„Carlisle und du, ihr habt den selben eigenartigen Sinn für Humor. Oft scheint ihr erschreckenderweise das Selbe zu denken. Vielleicht seid ihr ja auch einfach nur bei der Geburt getrennte Zwillinge, wer weiß das schon so genau, denn ihr passt irgendwie zusammen wie die Faust aufs Auge. Doch wenn dem nicht so ist-"  
„Der Sieger bekommt das Gold, besiegt den Drachen, rettet die Prinzessin und das ganze Königreich", sinnierte Warren fröhlich weiter, während die ersten anfingen mit den Augen zu rollen.  
„… dann frag ich mich verdammt noch mal, wieso ihr nicht schon längst zusammen seid", endete Flynn sein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver und hoffte, Doyle damit genug aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben, um den Sieg nach Hause fahren zu können.  
„Wird zum Superstecher der-"  
„WARREN!", riefen zehn Stimmen gleichzeitig und unterbrachen dessen Ansage.  
Doyle zeigte ein leises Lächeln.  
„Es wird noch vieles geben, was du nicht verstehst, Flynn."  
„War das deine Antwort?", fragte Flynn vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach, erntete jedoch nur ein belustigtes Schulterzucken.  
„Na ja, ihr wisst was ich meine", nahm Warren den Faden wieder auf und alle Aufmerksamkeit galt jetzt ihm. „Auf die Plätze, fertig… LOS!"  
Warren entließ die geballten Fäuste aus seinem Griff und augenblicklich wurden Anfeuerungsrufe laut. Die Oberarme der Gegenspieler spannten sich und kämpften darum den Arm des Gegners in Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte zu bringen.  
„Nicht nachlassen, Doyle", schrie Tess am lautesten und schlug mit ihrer Handfläche immer wieder auf den Tisch. „Komm schon, noch ein bisschen. Den kriegst du, gleich hast du ihn!"  
Tatsächlich bewegten sich die Fäuste der Rivalen nur wenige Zentimeter hin und her. Immer wenn einer dachte die Waage endlich zum Kippen bringen zu können, raffte der andere sich wieder auf, biss die Zähne zusammen und brachte sie wieder ins Gleichgewicht.  
Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge und flossen wie eine zähe Flüssigkeit durch einen Trichter. Die Zuschauer grölten, die Kontrahenten schenkten sich nichts und Tess litt.  
„Los jetzt, bring es zu Ende!"  
Flynn schnaufte vor Anstrengung und die Millisekunde die er benötigte um einen kräftigen Atemzug zu machen und stickige Raumluft zu schnuppern, verwandelte Doyle in einen entscheidenden Vorteil für sich. Flynn's Arm sackte gute fünfundvierzig Grad ab und seine Augen weiteten sich. Die Anfeuerungsrufe wurden noch lauter und Tess begann auf der Stelle auf und ab zu springen. Alle hatten die ineinander verschränkten Fäuste im Visier und trauten sich kaum zu blinzeln, aus Angst eine entscheidende Situation zu verpassen.  
Eine Ader erschien an Flynn's Schläfe und kündete von der Anstrengung in der sich die beiden Soldaten gerade befanden.  
„Los jetzt, los jetzt, LOS JETZT!", rief Tess lautstark und just in dem Moment ließ Doyle einen Kraftschrei hören und beförderte Flynn's Arm zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend auf die Tischplatte. Fast augenblicklich endeten die Anspornrufe und gingen über in Ausrufe des Jubels oder der Enttäuschung.  
Flynn sackte ungläubig in sich zusammen und sagte gar nichts, während Doyle triumphierend die Arme in die Höhe riss und Warren überlegte, ob er sich aus dem Fenster stürzen sollte, oder ob er damit Leben konnte, soeben mehrere hundert Dollar verloren zu haben.  
„Okay, meine Herren", begann Tess, nachdem sich der größte Tumult langsam legte und gerade dabei war zu verebben. „Ich will Scheine sehen. Los, her damit. Nur Bares ist Wahres. Keine Panik. Das nächste Mal setzt ihr einfach nicht mehr auf Flynn."  
Tess stand vor ihren männlichen Kollegen und sah fröhlich zu, wie diese lustlos die Geldscheine zückten und in ihre geöffneten Handflächen legten. Flynn schien sich schnell vom ersten Schreck erholt zu haben, denn er forderte sogleich eine Revanche für nächste Woche.  
„Nichts da", machte Tess ihm allerdings einen Strich durch die Rechnung und forderte mit einer Handbewegung alle auf ihr zur Tür zu folgen. „Nächste Woche sind die Mädels dran. Warren bringt seine Freundin aus der Zweiten mit und dann zeigen wir euch, dass es nicht nur reine Männersache ist."  
Warren nickte bestätigend und verließ die Tür durch die Tess ihre Kameraden so galant bat.  
„Los jetzt, raus mit euch ihr lahmen Hunde. Es gibt Leute hier drin, die müssen morgen Vierundzwanzigstundendienst schieben."  
Flynn ging zusammen mit Doyle und beide blieben noch kurz in der Tür stehen, während Tess die Geldscheine in ihrer Hand zählte und Doyle die Hälfte überreichte.  
„Immer wieder angenehm mit euch Geschäfte zu machen", meinte sie nur, steckte ihren Anteil in ihre Gesäßtasche und sagte an Doyle gewandt: „Wenigstens hast du die Schmach von letzter Woche wieder ausgebügelt."  
„Schmach?", fragte er ungläubig und zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Der Typ war ein Schrank von einem Mann. Es war unmöglich den zu besiegen, ich hatte keine-"  
„Du hattest keine Chance, ich weiß. Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nämlich auch sagen."  
„Ich versteh's nicht", brachte Flynn sich wieder in Erinnerung und als alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, blickte er abschätzend zwischen Tess und Doyle hin und her. „Ich versteh's einfach nicht. Erklärt es mir. Bitte erklärt es mir. Ich will es verstehen."  
„Was denn?", fragte Tess äußerst interessiert, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort, da Doyle Flynn beiseite schob und die Beiden den Gang entlang zum Aufzug liefen.  
„Nacht, Carlisle!", rief Doyle ihr noch zu und sie erwiderte den Gute-Nacht-Ruf. Als Tess die Wohnungstür hinter sich fast schon geschlossen hatte, fiel ihr allerdings noch etwas ein und sie trat wieder nach draußen um den Gang entlang rufen zu können.  
„Hey, Flynn!"  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, während er und Doyle auf die Ankunft des Aufzuges warteten, und sah in Tess' grinsendes Gesicht.  
„Und Doyle hat wirklich besseres Haar als du!"  
Flynn's Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, doch er reagierte auf ihre Neckerei und zeigte ihr das international anerkannte Zeichen für Gleichgültigkeit: seinen ausgestreckten Mittelfinger.  
Tess warf ihm einen Kussmund zu und zog sich lieber wieder zurück, bevor noch irgendetwas schweres angeflogen kam.  
In sich hinein grinsend, sah sie sich in ihrem Appartement um. Nach der ganzen Aufregung der Wett-Nacht sah es aus wie immer: chaotisch. Überall standen leere Getränkedosen und Chipstüten herum. Eines Abends hatte sie sogar mal einen angetrunkenen Rekruten unter ihrem Wohnzimmertisch gefunden, den die Anderen wohl vergessen hatten. Ob mit oder ohne Absicht hatte sie bis heute nicht herausgefunden.  
Übermüdet wie sie mal wieder war, schaffte Tess es gerade noch in ihr Bett und träumte zufrieden von ihrem neuen Flachbildfernseher.

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~


End file.
